pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Big Buddy (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Big Buddy (PGW). |released = 6.0.5 |lethality = 31 |rateoffire = 15 |capacity = 5 |mobility = 60 (Mobility) 18 (Weight) |cost = 470 |Level required = 7 |reskinof = None |upgrade = Big Buddy Up1 Big Buddy Up2 }} The Big Buddy is a weapon introduced in the 6.0.5. update. It is located in the Heavy section of the Armory. It is the first form of the Big Buddy. It was removed after an unknown update and can only be obtained by special event chests. Also in PG3D it has a weapon that looks exactly like big buddy but it is called Circus Cannon. Appearance It is a giant and cumbersome cannon, with a black happy face with a yellow and red ring surrounding it on the sides, resembling an explosion. There is a small lit fuse on top. At the bottom of the cannon, there is an unused base with 4 wheels on it. There is a perfect re-skin of it called the Circus Cannon which was added in the 14.0.0 update. Strategy Tips * The Big Buddy is best for medium-ranges, where the opponent is trapped in a tight space. * If the player is attacking with the Big Buddy in short range, the player should be careful as to not inflict self-explosion damage * Try to stay as close as possible to you opponent, as it can deal insane damage within short range. * Due to its low mobility, it makes the user's mobility encumbered, a weapon with a higher mobility can be used when moving. *Use the Singular Grenade to pull enemies together and kill them together with this weapon. * Due to its slow fire rate, you can use another weapon at the time the cooldown is finished. ** To do this, fire the weapon, quickly switch to another weapon and use it. Switch back to the Big Buddy a few seconds later. * The weapon has a slow-moving projectile, resulting in it being best used for close-medium range combat (although if used too close can instantly kill the user also.) * One should NEVER rocket-jump with this weapon as this will take out a huge chunk of their armor and health and/or kill the user as well. Counters * If the player sees a user firing at them from a distance, be warned, it's usually a one-shot kill, dependent on the health and armor. *Pickoff its users from long ranges, as these users are key targets to be taken out. *Due to its hefty mobility, rapid firing weapons can easily deal heavy damage to the user while area damage weapons disorient their aim. *Always be strafing. *Attack the user with a shotgun, melee or any ranged weapons when they are reloading, as CONSTANT reloads keeps the user very vulnerable to any attacks. *While attacking, stay airborne due to the area damage. *It is recommended to use double jump boots and other wear that makes you jump higher. Upgrades * Big Buddy Up1 * Big Buddy Up2 Theme Pirate/Old-Fashioned themed. Supported Maps Train Depot or other likewise maps. Weapon Setups Since the Big Buddy can hold only 3 cannonballs in the weapon itself and every time the player fires the Big Buddy the fuse has to be re-lit, the Big Buddy is better for players with lower grade armor. If you happen to encounter a player with higher grade armor, if they are jumping around, use that to your advantage by firing at the ground when they land, causing the opponent to take major explosion damage if done correctly. Trivia *The player carries the Big Buddy even though it has wheels on the bottom of the base. * At the side of the Big Buddy, there is a logo, which resembles the logo of the Serious Sam series. * The Big Buddy has the least amount of mobility in the game, with a mobility of 85. * It is recommended that you switch to a much lighter weapon when running and switch back to it when needed since this weapon has the lowest mobility and weight in all of Pixel Gun 3D. * There is a possibility of it to return to Pixel Gun 3D since the Pixel Gun Company has talked about which classic weapons should be back into the game. * In the 10.1.0 update, this weapon was removed. * This weapon used to be . However, quite ironically, it has been changed into a grade of after it's removal. ** For owners and other players seeing this weapon and its upgrades were identical to the Apocalypse physically, but it's original stats are still intact. ** In the 12.1.0 update, this weapon has been added back temporarily and can be won from the Super chest along with other removed weapons. ** The inventory icon of the Big Buddy is identical to its Pixel Gun World's icon. ** This weapon has the second lowest fire rate of any weapon in the game, with a fire rate of 15, only being beaten by the Circus Cannon, with a fire rate of 14. Gallery Pirates big buddy.png|The Big Buddy in an old PG3D logo. Max damage big buddy.png|The Big Buddy in the old Armory. Big buddy in use.jpeg|The Big Buddy in use. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Super Chest